


One lost little angel

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KageHina week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Hinata Shouyou, Angel x Devil au, Angel/Demon Relationship, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Devil Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: Kageyama Tobio can't help but feel sorry for the poor angel who stumbled over to the devil's side of the mountain. All he wants to do is make sure that the boy comes to no harm but will he actually be able to do that?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788649
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	One lost little angel

The forest had never seemed this scary before today. The oak trees cast large shadows on the ground, making it even darker then it would be normally in the evenings. The shadows also made it stupidly cold, causing the small angel to shiver, his wings folding around his shoulders and forearms in an attempt to keep himself warm. He was only now realising quite how far he’d walked. He couldn’t even see the mountain from where he was which was a bad sign because he used it mostly for his basic navigation. He just hoped he was still on the east side of the mountain because that’s what was deemed the safe place to be. Angels such as himself were always taught not to stray from the east side because the west was devil territory. Although the devils had taken over and now ruled over his village, they were supposedly fair rulers to them which he didn’t believe for a second. How was treating angels like slaves being fair rulers? They’d lived in this village first and none of them asked to get invaded by the devils! It was so unfair! But it didn’t matter how badly they were treated in the village because the devils on the west of the mountain would treat them much worse, or so they’d been taught. That’s why he always had to keep the mountain in sight, to check that he was still on the right side of it, and the fact that he couldn’t see it right now made him pretty nervous.

The raven haired devil was minding his own business, sat up on a tree branch with his tail swaying below it. He was busy getting lost in his own thoughts when he heard footsteps crunching over the leaves which disturbed him. He opened his eyes and looked down at where the noise had come from, his gaze locking onto an angel who seemed to have come to a stop right next to the tree he was sat in. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he started to examine the boy. His initial thought was that he was pretty cute. He seemed to be pretty short but, mind you, that could just be because he’s in a tree and the angel is on the ground. He had fluffy-looking ginger hair and, to be honest, the devil just wanted to run his fingers through it. It reminded him of candy floss. He had hazel-coloured doe eyes and, as he stared into them, his heart started to flutter. Wait no, this is wrong! He’s an angel for crying out loud, they’re supposed to feel nothing but resentment for one another! So why did he have this overwhelming urge to protect him? How did the kid even end up on this side of the mountain? If he went any further he’d surely be either killed or kidnapped and he couldn’t let that happen, not to this one, which meant that he had to do something to send him away from here and back to his home. He jumped down from his branch and landed in front of the boy. “What are you doing here?” He snarled at him; his first instinct was to try and scare him off. He was right in his assumptions about the boy being short; the top of his head didn’t even reach the devil’s shoulder which was actually kind of cute to him.

The angel tensed up and covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming. That fact that he was on the devil’s side of the mountain had just been confirmed in his mind and he was not taking it well. He felt like crying but that would present him as weak. The last thing you wanted to do was present yourself as weak in front of a devil, it was basically an unspoken death wish. Mind you he’d probably blown that already, just the way he reacted probably made him seem like he was scared shitless of the raven haired one. He towered over him, creating a shadow similar to the trees but this shadow wasn’t just dark, it was intimidating. His legs started to tremble beneath him, threatening to give way. He wanted to run away but he seemed to be frozen in place, paralysed with fear. Is this how he was going to die?

“Didn’t you hear me?” He stepped forward, further towards the angel until he was basically on top of him. “I asked you a question shrimp, what are you doing here?” He growled his words, low and slow, and snaked his tail around the boy, binding his arms to his sides like a prisoner. He felt the smaller one tense even more and smirked, his plan to scare him away was definitely working. “Or are you deaf?” He flexed his claws and poked at the angel’s ear, only gently because he didn’t actually want to hurt him.

Hinata squealed and squirmed around, trying to get out of the grip the devil’s tail had on him. “No I’m not deaf!” He started, his voice coming out very high pitched and squeaky and he cringed at the sound of it. “I just… I walked too far and got lost, that’s all!” He cowered away from the devil as best he could, which didn’t get him very far because he couldn’t exactly move when he was being restrained like this.

Well that threw a bit of a spanner in the works. “Lost huh?” He couldn’t expect the kid to just turn tails and run back to wherever he came from if he was lost! He furrowed his brow and tightened his grip on the boy. There was only one thing he could do for him now and that’s bring him somewhere that he knew was safe. “You’re coming with me.” Even though he still sounded intimidating, there was a semi-kind undertone in his voice but only because he needed the little angel to stay calm. If he started screaming and alerted every devil in the area, they’d have a bit of a problem. He started to drag him along, going the long route to a small, abandoned tree house that he now called home. It was a short walk and once they got there, he let go of the boy and leaned against the door, keeping it shut so that he couldn’t run away. It was for his own good. “So kid, what’s your name?” He asked, looking down at him.

The ginger flinched a little and backed away from the devil, looking down as he stood there in the centre of the room like a deer caught in the headlights. The devil was leaning against the door, barring his only escape route, which lead him to believe that he was definitely going to die. As much as he didn’t trust the devil with his name, he didn’t exactly have a choice right now. “I’m Shoyo Hinata sir…” He didn’t know why he referred to him as sir; it had just slipped out but maybe it would help get him in his captor’s good books.  
He clicked his tongue and stepped away from the door. “Shoyo Hinata, hm? That’s a pretty name.” He approached the little angel and grabbed his chin, making him look up at him and examining his face with a small smirk. “Yeah, it definitely suits you.” Feeling the boy start to shake again, he let go of his chin and folded his arms. “Calm down, I’m not going to gauge your eyes out or anything. I’m going to help you get home, so long as you accept my help.”

Hinata blinked a few times; trying to process the information he’d just been given. This was nothing like what his parents had taught him. His whole life he’d been taught that if a devil caught him on the west side of the mountain, he’d be slaughtered on sight and yet here was the raven-haired one offering to help him get home. He bit his lip and thought over his offer before deciding on his answer. “Ok, I’ll accept your help sir.” He smiled up at him. Shoyo had always been told that he had a good smile and that it lit up his face like the sun. From the expression currently displayed on the devil’s face, maybe it was true.

The devil smiled back at him and rested his right hand on Hinata’s head, ruffling his hair up a little. He was right; it was fluffy like a cloud and felt so good against his palm. “You can call me Kageyama.” He didn’t need to know his first name, not yet. First names are for people who you’re close to and they’d met less than an hour ago. He sat down on the beaten up couch, which also doubled as his bed because it’s one of the only pieces of furniture he had up here, and patted the spot beside him, where Hinata promptly came and sat down. “Now, how about you start by telling me where you come from…”


End file.
